


Rin x Nitori one-shot

by ManamiNightray



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Matsuoka Gou - Freeform, One-Shot, Yamazaki Sousuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManamiNightray/pseuds/ManamiNightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random one-shot that came to mind. Warning: Yaoi [boy x boy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin x Nitori one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay…My first Rintori fanfic…please don't hurt me if it's bad…^^' I tried really hard. And it's also my first fic in 3rd person, so don't be too harsh. So, please enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nitori headed to Rin's house. He was so excited Rin wanted to hang out! It was difficult to be with Rin since he left for college. When Rin called to ask if he can hang out, Nitori dropped everything he was doing and left his dorm immediately.

Nitori had been to Rin's apartment only twice, and that was spent helping Rin and his roommate Sousuke move in. It was a nice two bedroom/bathroom apartment.

There was a cute kitchen to the side of the living room that had blue tile, which Rin hated. A couple days after they moved in, Nitori had gotten a text from Rin saying he had changed the tile to a nicer color, and asked him if he liked it. There was a picture attached to the message. Nitori could see the tile was now a beige hardwood floor. He definitely thought it looked better than before.

Nitori walked up to the apartment complex and rang the buzzer. He already told Rin he was on his way, so he was disappointed when he didn't see Rin waiting for him. A husky voice came from the speaker-

"Hello?"

"It's Nitori."

"Oh, hey Nitori! I'll be down there in a second."

The speaker clicked off. Nitori smiled to himself, he was so happy to see Rin. He hadn't seen him for a couple months; yea the two talked on Skype, but it's just not the same.

The door opened revealing a tall, muscular guy with maroon hair, and a smile on his gorgeous face.

"Nitori, I'm so glad you could come!" Rin pulled Nitori into a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you so much!" He gave Nitori a quick peck on the cheek.

Nitori blushed, "I missed you too Senpai! How has college been treating you?" Rin led Nitori up to his apartment, their fingers intertwined.

"Pretty good, it's been tiring though… especially with Sousuke as a roommate!" Rin opened his front door, letting Nitori go in first.

"How is Sousuke?" Nitori asked, looking around the small apartment.

He went to the kitchen, looking at all the little trinkets and pictures Rin had on his fridge. Some were of Rin and Nitori, while others were of Sousuke and Gou.

Nitori's favorite picture was one where they took a trip to Australia in high school on summer break. In the picture they were on the beach watching the sun set. Nitori leaning against Rin's chest, and Rin's arms wrapped around Nitori's waist. It was perfect.

"Nitori, are you listening?" Rin asked, poking his boyfriend's cheek.

Nitori swatted his hand away, "Sorry, I was distracted."

Rin smiled, "You're so cute, Nitori." He stepped towards Nitori, making him take a step back.

"N-no I'm not!" Nitori's blush from before was back on his face.

Rin pushed Nitori, so his back was pressed up against the laundry room door. "Yes you are! I could just eat you up~" Rin winked. The smile that was once on his face was now a full on smirk.

Nitori looked up at his boyfriend, his face a darker shade of red, "S-senpai! I…we can't! Sousuke is here...isn't he?"

"Nope~ he's out with Gou. It's just you and me." Rin leaned down, capturing Nitori's lips in a passionate kiss. Rin bit Nitori's lip, causing the younger to moan.

Nitori pulled away from the kiss, panting. "Rin, c-can we…go to your bedroom?" He looked down at his shoes, embarrassed that he even asked that.

"Of course, anything for a cutie like you~"

Rin picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room, kicking the door shut behind him, and dropped Nitori on the bed. As soon as Rin let go of Nitori he threw off his shirt and beckoned Ai to do the same. Now both shirtless, Rin slowly crawled on top of Nitori, placing kisses all over his chest.

Nitori gasped in pleasure, "Ah, Rin!"

"Want more~?"

"Y-yes…please!" Nitori begged, sliding his hand down the front of his pants.

"God, Nitori! Touching yourself in front of me? How naughty~"

Nitori squeaked and retracted his hand. "S-sorry…I couldn't help it."

"Its fine baby, I should be doing my job and making you feel good." He kissed Nitori's lips, nibbling on the bottom one. Rin slid his tongue in Nitori's mouth, making the smaller moan. While distracting Nitori with his tongue, Rin worked on sliding Nitori's jeans off.

Suddenly feeling cold air, Nitori pulled away from the kiss, "R-Rin…" Ignoring him, Rin pulled down Nitori's boxers. "H-hey! Rin, wait!"

"What's wrong? You don't want this? I can stop if-"

Nitori covered Rin's mouth with his hand. He loved the guy to death, but he was too wary of the situation.

"Calm down, Rin. This is okay; it just surprised me all of a sudden." Nitori drew his hand away.

"Okay…"

"Don't be sad." Nitori cupped Rin's face with his hands and brought him down in a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Now," Nitori smirked, "Where were we~?"

Rin laughed, "I guess I should continue~"

Rin started at Nitori's neck, kissing the smooth skin that he loved so much. He licked over Nitori's collar bone and bit down softly, making the younger boy gasp in pleasure. He licked down his chest, stomach, and all the way down to his pelvis.

"Rin, please I need it!" Nitori bucked his hips, wanting to feel his cock in his boyfriend's hot mouth.

"Calm down, Nitori! You'll get it~" Rin nipped Nitori's thigh, making him squeak.

"Rin, stop teasing, you bastard!"

"Ha-ha! I can't help it. I love teasing you, it's so fun!" Rin smirked up at Nitori, who rolled his eyes.

Rin licked up his boyfriend's shaft, earning a loud moan from him.

"Good thing Sousuke isn't home."

"Sh-shut up!" Nitori whined, "I can't help it…" He bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"I know babe, I was just messing with you."

Before Nitori could say anything else, Rin licked up Nitori's dick, taking it into his mouth. Rin swirled his tongue around, bobbing his head, taking Nitori deeper to the back of his throat. Nitori's fingers ran through Rin's hair, making Rin moan.

"Fuck, Rin!" Nitori moaned louder than before. "I'm going to cum!"

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Already? We just started."

"I-I haven't seen you in a while, so my body is really excited…"

"I see~" Rin used his tongue once again, licked slowly up Nitori, and took him back into his mouth. With one last lap of the tongue, Nitori came, a whimper escaping his throat.

"That…was amazing Rin." Nitori sat up and smiled at his lover.

Rin smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, Rin!" Nitori giggled, tackling him. "I wanna take a nap."

"Alright."

They cuddled in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> \^w^/ so…there you have it. Heh…owo


End file.
